


Rewards and Regrets

by attackthenoona



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackthenoona/pseuds/attackthenoona
Summary: Since Park Jinyoung became lazy student Mark Tuan's tutor a month ago, they've done very minimal studying, while the amount of kisses traded has skyrocketed and more pieces of clothing have been unbuttoned and left piled on Mark's carpeted bedroom floor.[Or inspired by a @markjintweets prompt: “Mark thought it would really suck when his mom hired this random uni student, Jinyoung, to be his tutor. But he was very wrong. Especially when 75% of their time is usually spent on them making out. And yes, Mark has learned A LOT.”]





	Rewards and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol smut with feelings to relieve the tension. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alternatively titled, "It Was Only a Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This?" based off The Killers' Mr. Brightside.

  Jinyoung groaned loudly as he steadied his grip on the back of Mark's swivel chair.“

  Mff… Mark hyung…”

  He struggled to untangle himself from Mark, who was holding his hips tightly and running his teeth down his throat.

  They were in Mark’s bedroom, supposedly reviewing the events that led to the invasion of Southeast Asian countries by European imperialists, but it seemed like Mark had a different kind of invasion in mind. It hadn't even been ten minutes since they started the session and yet here they were, all over each other already. Hell, it hadn't even been _five minutes_ into Jinyoung's rambling of how Thailand had remained an unconquered country when he felt Mark's fingers creep up his thigh, clearly on a mission to distract him. How that small touch escalated so quickly, Jinyoung can't fathom, because the next thing he knows, he's already dropped his notebook on the desk and crashed his lips onto Mark's for a searing kiss.

  Currently on Mark's lap, Jinyoung felt like putty as he was manhandled by the older student. Mark had always been passionate about these sessions--not their tutoring sessions, but more of the extracurricular activities they've enjoyed in the past month. Mark could get real handsy with Jinyoung, his large hands always seemed to slide against the younger's skin and grope him in places that made him moan a little too loudly. But today, it seemed as if Mark was on a personal mission to leave him all deliciously mussed up. Jinyoung no longer knows what excuse he’ll give Mrs. Tuan, Mark’s mother, regarding the disheveled state of his hair and clothes once she greets him at the front door to give him his tutoring fee for the week. It would be doubly embarrassing for him if Mark left bruises on his neck because that would definitely tip them off that they have been slacking off all this time. And judging by the pressure on Jinyoung’s jugular, Mark was well on his way to leaving a hickey--and maybe even some canine marks--that suspiciously resembled the shape and size of the Tuans' eldest son's mouth.

  Not that Jinyoung really complained about it. In fact, the first time Mark left a dark hickey on his chest, Jinyoung spent all week pressing down on it, trying to remember the pressure the older applied when he nibbled on his skin. Now, it was impossible to hide anything on his pale neck, especially with the kind of shirt he had on. He came to the Tuans’ house blemish-free, so it would be highly suspicious for him to suddenly leave looking like he’s been mauled. Jinyoung laments not bringing a scarf, so he files in his mind a reminder to keep one in his satchel for the next time.

  And of course, Jinyoung is already thinking of next time _when he needs to stop it this time_. So he gathers enough energy and tries again, this time regaining the strength in his arms and pushing on the older student’s shoulders.“

 Mark hyung, we’re not yet done.” The younger pleaded.

  “Damn right, we’re not yet done.” Mark said, momentarily stopping his attack on the younger’s neck to unbutton the crisp white shirt so he can lick the collarbone next. "We haven't even started on the good part yet."

  Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the sensation for he’s always been ticklish in that area. But he musters up the energy once more and pushes, desperate to hold his ground. “I meant we’re not yet done reviewing!”

  Mark stopped his descent to Jinyoung’s chest to press a firm kiss on the younger's pout. “I’m reviewing your body,” he shamelessly remarked.

  “Your exam is on Asian history, not the human anatomy.”

  “Mmm, but I like this more,” Mark whined while running his hands up and down Jinyoung’s arms. He could still feel the firm muscle despite the long sleeves that covered them. He couldn't wait to peel the shirt off Jinyoung.  “History is so boring. Your body’s much more interesting.”

  Jinyoung pouted again, and Mark had to kiss it away again. Jinyoung would have blushed, but he’s spent a crazy amount of time with Mark to be used to his flirting by now. The older student always struck him as suave and such a sweet talker.

  “But hyung, you gotta study. Mrs. Tuan pays me to tutor you,” he pleaded once more. "What will she say if she doesn't see your grade going up?"

  "Then she'll just keep asking you to tutor me."

    "She's gonna fire me."

   "No, she won't. She likes you too much to fire you." Mark kisses Jinyoung again, this time slow and sensual. He pries open the younger's mouth with his tongue and Jinyoung lets him in easily, forgetting that he should be resisting instead of encouraging the older. But Mark's such a great kisser and Jinyoung feels his knees buckle under him as their tongues touch. When they break apart, Mark whispers, "I also like you too much to see you get fired just like that."

  Now Jinyoung surely blushes at that. They never were vocal about their feelings for each other before. When Mark said he liked Jinyoung, it always was along the vulgar lines of _I like your mouth around me_ , or _I like being inside you_. He's figured as much about the older's affections for him, since Mark liked to act them out instead of vocalize them, and he's definitely felt his own feelings grow for the other. But the sudden confession throws him off, and now he can't look the older in the eye.

  Honestly, if someone told Park Jinyoung a month ago that he'll have Mark Tuan, the stoic pretty boy and everybody's wet dream, making out with him on a bi-weekly basis and currently confessing to him, he would have laughed at their face.

  Jinyoung still remembers how Mark sized him up the very first time they met. They were in the Tuans' spacious living room, with Jinyoung sat stiffly on the couch, nervous about taking the job. Mark wasn't exactly ecstatic over the idea of having someone younger than him tutor him on History, especially the University's general History course which was usually taken by freshmen or sophomores. Mark was already a junior and close to failing, so his mother had to intervene by looking up tutors who went to the same university. Mrs. Tuan was recommended Jinyoung since he was famous for being the poster boy of brilliance and diligence.

  Mark wasn't a bad student per se, but he was too preoccupied in being lazy and keeping to himself to put any actual effort in reading the assigned materials and turning in the required assignments. Nonetheless, it was a slap to the older student's face to have to go through this predicament, thinking it was a waste of his time and of his parents' money.

  Surprisingly for Jinyoung, however, Mark proved to be cooperative, albeit lacking in enthusiasm. During their first two sessions, Mark often spaced out, but still tried his best to listen to the younger drawling about the geographic and economic divisions of Asian regions. Contrary to the sneer Mark sent his way during their first meeting, Jinyoung found the older's temperament far from hostile. If any, Mark was just bored out of his mind.

  And Jinyoung took this as a challenge. All that Mark needed was some motivation, so the next week that he came back, he proposed an idea to the other.

  "Incentives?" The blonde older boy asked."

  Yeah, isn't it more exciting to be rewarded after doing well?"

  "I guess..." Mark trailed off. He looked interested, but Jinyoung could tell he was pretty skeptical about it. "What kind of incentives though? Like, will you give me a dollar for each correct answer?"

  "Well, not exactly." Jinyoung pouted. He took this job so he could earn a little extra cash, not give it away. Besides, it was absurd to take the money from the Tuans only to return it by giving it to Mark. "I don't think I like the idea of giving you my wages for tutoring you. Besides, do you really need more? You have enough money as it is."

  "My parents are rich, not me." The older snapped, clearly displeased every time someone mentioned how well-off they were.

  "Okay, fair enough." Jinyoung raised his hands in surrender, not intending any harm with what he just said. "But don't think I didn't notice that your shirt is still more expensive than my whole outfit for today, including my shoes."

  Mark smiled at that. "Aww, I didn't know you paid that much attention to me." He even had the audacity to wink, and Jinyoung sputtered slightly at that.

 _Oh, cheeky_. Jinyoung could play this game. He squinted his eyes at the blonde before he replied, "I don't really have any choice. It gets boring to watch you take so much time answering the most basic of all basic history quizzes." Snark had always been his best defense.

  Mark rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say, Professor Park."

   This time, Jinyoung was caught off guard. He tried to say something in retaliation but all he managed to do was open his mouth only to close it again. It wasn't even offensive nor alarming, since other students teased too, knowing his penchant for being too diligent and uptight. But having Mark call him such felt foreign and not innocent at all; it was nothing he expected but not entirely unwarranted.

  "What, no teacher-student kink?"

  Mark even wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and Jinyoung was properly flabbergasted to see this side to his personality. He was so reserved and cool, and Jinyoung thought he swooned just a bit at how cheeky Mark turned out to be, a duality he welcomed wholeheartedly. This gave Jinyoung a newfound confidence to clap back.

  "Hmm, I don't know?" He started. "Maybe if you picked up the slack during our sessions, you might find out?"

  "Oh? Is this how you abuse your power, Professor?" Mark continued to tease. "Are you gonna punish me for every wrong answer? Are you gonna slam me onto this desk?"

  The both of them stayed silent for a few seconds, Jinyoung dumbfounded at such a direct approach, before Mark broke into a high-pitched giggle, the cheekiness replaced by genuine mirth. Jinyoung couldn't keep the unphased expression and laughed loudly as well. He placed a hand in front of his mouth and hit Mark lightly on the arm before exclaiming, "Oh god, that was so cheesy!"

   "I know!" Mark said in between giggles.

  After both their laughing died down, Mark schooled his face back to the cool exterior he always wore. Jinyoung used this moment to go back to their earlier conversation.

  "Anyway, before we got sidetracked by your dirty mind," he rolled his eyes before continuing, "what do you think?"

  "About the rewards system?" Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded. "Well, it depends on the reward, I guess? But who doesn't like free stuff, am I right?"

  Jinyoung rolled his eyes again. "Well, what is it that you want? You can probably ask for anything other than money, especially my money, I guess."

  Mark perked up at that. His face looked so bright Jinyoung swore he saw a lightbult switch on on top of his head.

  "Anything?" Mark was back to teasing him, and there was a dangerous glint to his eyes that Jinyoung suddenly felt like he was about to regret this.

  "Anything that I want, really?" Mark asked again, and Jinyoung nodded again, this time more slowly. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

  "Well, Professor Park," Mark started. He faced Jinyoung and rested his arm on the back of the younger's chair. "I think I did pretty well on the quiz last week. So can I cash on that reward right now?"

  Jinyoung had a feeling where this was going if he were to judge the sudden tension in the air. Mark was now sitting so close to him that he could smell his expensive cologne. He felt rooted to his seat, like a prey frozen in its tracks as the big apex predator finally cornered him. He audibly swallowed the lump in his throat before whispering a "yeah, sure."

  He wanted to confirm what kind of reward Mark wanted, but the sudden hand on his cheek and the sight of the older inching his face towards him was enough of a clue to what was to happen next.

  "Is this okay?" Mark whispered, his face mere centimeters away from Jinyoung's. He could feel how warm Mark's breath was.

  Jinyoung swallowed before whispering back. "Yeah, it's okay."

  Then Mark pressed his lips to Jinyoung's even before the younger could finish speaking. They started with a chaste pressing of lips, Mark retreating slightly only to dive back in. The hand on Jinyoung's cheek moved to the back of his neck, and Jinyoung could feel Mark's slender fingers card through the short hairs there. Jinyoung in turn wound his arms around the other's shoulder, making most of the awkward angle their sitting positions could afford them. After what felt like too many chaste kisses, they escalated to full-blown making out. Mark found it necessary to bite down on the younger's plump bottom lip to pry open his mouth. Jinyoung whined at that and complied, meeting Mark's tongue midway to share a breathy but sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

  Jinyoung moved his legs to the side so he could face Mark fully. He tightened his grip on the other's back and dove back into the kiss, this time more forcefully. There was a shared hunger in the way they pressed harder into each other as if wanting to become one. It was both electrifying and heady, and Jinyoung didn't want to stop kissing Mark.

  Eventually, however, they parted to compose themselves. Mark's lips were shiny with saliva and his cheeks were flushed. His hair was also disheveled as if he just spent a good portion of the afternoon rolling in bed. Jinyoung also noticed how Mark's expensive shirt was rumpled from him clutching too hard on it. He unconsciously clenched his legs together at how hot Mark looked.

  He chanced a glance at himself and saw that his clothes were in a similar state and blushed, suddenly feeling very awkward that they reached this level so fast. They didn't even know each other that well.

  Jinyoung glanced down at his wristwatch and gaped at the time.

  "We were making out for that long?" He exclaimed a little too loudly as he panicked. Mark reached out and gripped his wrist, trying to placate him.

  "Will you stop panicking?" Mark giggled. "I liked it more when you were enjoying yourself a while ago."

  "But we haven't even started the lesson," Jinyoung pouted.

  "Oh, is that what you're worried about? Can't we take a break for today? You did just give me an quiz last week." Mark reasoned out.

  Jinyoung pouted some more. It didn't sit well with him to be paid for not doing his job. "But your mom's gonna pay me for this session."

  "Yeah, so?" Mark was already leaning forward again. "But you said you were gonna reward me. I haven't had my fill for today." Mark closed the gap between them by kissing Jinyoung again, to which Jinyoung obliged.

  When they separated again, they only had less than ten minutes before their tutoring session ended for the day. Mark just stared at Jinyoung while he patted down the younger's hair. He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, clearly extremely proud of himself for being such a bad influence.

  Before Jinyoung left, Mark promised to behave since he knows what he'll get for being a good pupil. He kissed Jinyoung one last time on the lips before he sent him out of his room. If Jinyoung felt guilty about getting the envelope of cash that Mrs. Tuan handed him at the door, he stomped it down with thoughts of a certain blonde boy's lips on his. And if ever he regretted suggeting the idea of rewarding Mark's good deeds, well, who was Jinyoung kidding--he couldn't really come to regret any of it.

  But Jinyoung thinks he should have regretted it, even just one tiny bit, because in the next few weeks, him and Mark have done very minimal studying, while the amount of kisses they traded has skyrocketed, as more pieces of clothing were unbuttoned and left piled on Mark's carpeted bedroom floor.

  They never talked about it. They both just knew that the minute Jinyoung entered Mark's bedroom, they would do a bit of studying or quizzing--Jinyoung insisted or rewards were cancelled--before Mark would devour his mouth. But with the way Mark often smiled at him in between kisses or with how their fingers brushed against each other on the desk, Jinyoung knew something was brewing between them.

  They rarely saw each other on campus, however, so the idea of awkwardly running into one another or even hanging out was very slim, given their home departments were at polar opposites of the campus. And it wasn't that Mark was the most vocal either. He would only talk a lot when prodded, but other than that, Jinyoung only got heated stares and a cheeky grin.

   The most affection that Jinyoung got out of Mark was when he first sucked his dick after the blonde got a perfect score on a pop quiz. Mark gripped Jinyoung's nape when deepthroated him, groaning a drawn out "fuuuuuck, I love your mouth" before pumping his hips harder into his mouth.

   Another time, Mark became clingy after they had sex for the first time. Like his kisses, Mark was rough and experienced, his passion coursing through the way he slammed Jinyoung onto the desk. They had made use of the half hour Mark's mom went out of the house and just went for it--shirts unbuttoned and pants discarded at record-breaking speed. Jinyoung made sure to leave scratch marks on Mark's pale back, and Mark was sure to leave teeth marks on Jinyoung's shoulders. After a hard and fast tryst, Mark became so pliant and cuddly that Jinyoung couldn't do anything but embrace him tighter, both basking in the orange glow of the afternoon sun that filtered through Mark's window blinds. They only had to unwillingly separate when they heard Mrs. Tuan's car rumble into the driveway.

  That was a couple of weeks ago, and Jinyoung isn't totally sure what had happened, but something definitely changed between them. They started texting each other more frequently, and Mark purposely visited Jinyoung's part of campus to have lunch or sit with him at the library for a while before his next class started.

  Now, with everything vocalized, there was a sureness that hung between them. So Jinyoung clears his throat and uses the short lull in their sexual momentum to get off the older's lap and go back to his seat.

  He's never seen Mark so nervous before--maybe once or twice when he encountered a difficult question in some of the quizzes he gave the older.

  Putting the blonde out of his misery, Jinyoung asks, albeit quite softly, "so you like me?"

  Mark beams at that and immediately nods his head. "Do I need to kiss you some more to prove that?"

  Jinyoung would _love_ that, but instead he teases Mark further. "You mean that wasn't just you being horny all the time?"

  "Ugh, Jinyoung!" Mark whined. The younger thought it was really cute how Mark transformed into a whiny kid if he didn't get what he wanted, so he leaned forward and cupped his face before going for a soft kiss.

  "I was only kidding," he said before diving in for another soft kiss. "I like you too, Mark hyung."

  " _Mmm_ ," was all Mark could say as he followed Jinyoung's mouth and captured it in a longer, slower kiss.

  After breaking apart, Jinyoung, who still cupped the older student's face, whispered, "that was great but we still have to study for your exam." He patted the older's cheek.

  "But we just confessed to each other!" Mark, the big baby, whined again. "Jinyoungie!" He even had the gall to pout because he knew how weak Jinyoung was for it. "We need to celebrate, studying isn't celebrating!"

  "But I'm so guilty we've been slacking off."

  Mark scoffed. "No, you're not."

  "Hyung, I've been taking your mom's money but we haven't produced any good results yet."

  "I've been doing well in class lately! Besides, this," he pointed between him and Jinyoung, "is a good result already."

  It was Jinyoung's turn to scoff. "Your mom's not paying me to date you."

  "Or is she?" Mark squinted his eyes at the younger. "What if this was all just a ploy?"

  "Mark hyung you are crazy."

  "Crazy horny, yeah." He took Jinyoung's right hand and guided it to his crotch. "Come on, babe, I'm just so excited." Jinyoung blushed at the contact. Mark's dick was straining against his pants. "Don't you wanna have celebratory sex?"

  Jinyoung did want to, and he was so tempted but he didn't want to risk getting caught. Making out with Mark didn't require noise nor a long time to do it, but having sex while people were milling around the Tuans' house was a different thing. Besides, they did have to do some reviewing. Mark had a test coming up really soon. The gears in Jinyoung's head were on overdrive, but Mark could see his defenses crumbling bit by bit.

   Mark leaned in and whispered, his breath hot against Jinyoung's ear, "I'll let you fuck me against this desk after my test."

  Jinyoung's eyes widened at that and replied rather weakly, "but your mom is downstairs." The older student really knew how to push his buttons.

  Mark shot out of his desk chair and out of the room so fast that Jinyoung didn't even know what just happened. A few seconds later Mark was stomping back upstairs. As he closed the door, Jinyoung could hear the loud metallic clink of the lock being pressed.

  Mark wasted no time in striding to where Jinyoung was seated only to pick him up by the armpits and depositing him harshly onto the bed. Jinyoung was both shocked and turned on by Mark's display of strength. He always loved it when he was manhandled like this, so in return, he wasted no time in making grabby hands at the older.

  "Where did you go?" Jinyoung asked in between kisses.

  "Told mom we were doing a mock unit test." Mark answered in pants. "I said not to disturb us cuz this was make or break."

  "Did she believe you?" Jinyoung let go of Mark as the older tried to shimmy the shirt from his shoulders.

  "She was ecstatic," Mark began as he went to lick one of Jinyoung nipples. "Thinks I'm finally being responsible."

  Jinyoung moaned as Mark bit the nub before sucking on it. He gripped Mark's neck, pressing him further into his chest. "Mmm, you gotta take responsibility for my hard-on."

  Without saying anything else, Mark palmed Jinyoung's crotch, and Jinyoung pulled him back up for another kiss, this time with tongue.

   Soon enough, the both of them discarded all of their remaining clothing and left them piled on the bed and the floor. Mark reached under his mattress to retrieve a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He made quick work of coating his fingers with the lube before turning back to Jinyoung, who was splayed wantonly on top of the sheets--his face flushed and his perfectly coiffed hair nowhere to be seen. One of his legs was on top of Mark's thigh and he arched his back to grant access to his hole.

  Mark didn't need any other invitation and immediately circled the hole, leaving a cold wet trail. He took hold of Jinyoung's dick and slowly jacked him off, making sure that Jinyoung felt properly stimulated.

  "Stop teasing me, you fucker." Jinyoung said before a moan broke out when Mark tightened his grip on the upstroke. The older loved it when the other was decimated to a cussing, bossy mess.

  "All good things come to those who wait, Professor," Mark teased again before finally dipping his middle finger inside

  He wriggled his finger further into Jinyoung until everything was inside. He proceeded to pump said finger in and out of the hole, making sure that he went at a fast pace because Jinyoung really liked that. His other hand also went back to stroking Jinyoung's dick, but in opposite timing to his finger. Underneath Mark, Jinyoung was lightly thrashing. One of his hands was clutching Mark's blanket so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Jinyoung then raised his other hand to grip Mark's forearm, and the older could feel the fingernails digging into his skin.

  "Mark hyung, another finger, please." Jinyoung begged.

  "Yes, Professor Park." Mark answered, to which Jinyoung retaliated with a smack to his arm. Mark has long realised, that despite being shy about it, Jinyoung loved it when Mark called him that. Jinyoung might bottom for Mark, but the older had to admit he was so whipped for the younger and will let him hold all the power in this relationship.

  Mark stopped stroking Jinyoung's dick and focused on adding two more fingers. It was a bit of a stretch for Jinyoung, but the added friction only turned him on more. His dick twitched at the sudden intrusion and he let out a drawn out moan, which he had to muffle by biting down on his fist.

  As Mark roughly shoved his fingers in and out of Jinyoung, the younger took his other hand, the one previously jacking him off, and popped two of Mark's slender fingers into his mouth. He raised himself on his elbows, feeling the strain on his back, but continued to lave and bite on the knuckles. Mark moaned at the sight, and he feels a spurt of precum leak out of his dick.

  "So fucking hot," he moaned. Jinyoung was such a vision of sensuality and sometimes Mark couldn't believe it was hidden underneath layers of cardigans and buttoned shirts.

  After a few more minutes in this position, Mark eventually took his fingers out, both from Jinyoung's mouth and hole and ordered the younger to flip to his stomach. Jinyoung obeyed easily and shifted his weight onto his elbows. He planted his head onto the mattress sideways so he could still peep Mark sliding the condom down his own dick before coating it with more lube. His mouth watered at the sight and he clenched his hole, anticipating the girth that would soon fill him. He arched his back some more and raised his ass, to which Mark grabbed a handful of, squeezing it before lightly patting it.

  Soon, Mark aligned his cock to Jinyoung's entrance and slowly pushed in, reveling in the tightness. They never got to do things in a slower manner, always hungry for each other and wary of the time they can spend, so sinking slowly into the unbearable heat of Jinyoung's insides was such a new experience and Mark planned to revel in it for as long as he can. So he inches forward bit by bit and once he's fully seated, he also withdraws from inside Jinyoung in the same leisurely pace.

  But this doesn't last for long when Mark feels Jinyoung move backward, trying to hasten the process of getting properly fucked.

   "More," the younger whines below Mark. The older obliges, clutching Jinyoung's waist tightly he might leave bruises and slams more forcefully into the younger.

  Jinyoung buries his face into the mattress and clings tighter to the sheets, feeling the quick drag of Mark's cock inside him to be too much. He arches his back one more time, adamant in pushing back on Mark, trying to keep him connected to him all the time.

  Behind Jinyoung, Mark struggles to keep a steady pace as he tamps down on his libido, wanting to just rut without abandon. He uses one of his thighs to spread Jinyoung's legs wider and settles into the crook of his body, making sure to make his hips meet Jinyoung's ass, the slap of skin audible enough between them. Mark dips his torso to mold into Jinyoung's arched back and glues himself to the younger. He tries to cajole Jinyoung into looking back so they could meet in a kiss, but Mark's too far back and instead settles on sucking and biting down on the juncture between the younger's neck and shoulder.

  Mark could hear Jinyoung's muffled moans, and it only drives him to push further into him.

   "Ah fuck, Jinyoungie," Mark groans. "You're squeezing me."

  The older suddenly stops and withdraws to catch his breath. Jinyoung looks over his shoulder to protest, but beofre he could do so, Mark has gripped his arm and flipped him over to his back. Jinyoung automatically lifts his thighs using both his hands and anticipates Mark getting back inside him. Instead, Mark grips his ankles and nearly folds Jinyoung in half before he guides his dick back in.

  The new position knocks the breath out of Jinyoung and he feels one of his knees dig into his sternum. He would complain if not for the head of Mark's dick digging into his prostate every time he thrust back in.

  "Oh my god!" Jinyoung nearly shouts as Mark snapped his hips a little too harshly on that one downstroke. "You're so _deep_ in me." he moans again as Mark stops thrusting and instead ruts into him, his hips moving in circles. Jinyoung feels the slight friction between their skin despite the film of sweat that has formed. Jinyoung could also feel his thighs rub against his neglected member.

  "Hyung, I want to come," he pleaded and Mark backed away slightly, finally releasing Jinyoung's legs from his hold. As Mark spread Jinyoung's legs over his own thighs, the younger didn't waste anny time in grabbing his cock. He was so hard that just the soft touch of his hand had him twitching in anticipation of release. Mark had resumed fucking him, still with the same force but now less hasty. Jinyoung timed his storkes to Mark's pace, and soon he could feel the bottom of his abdomen clench in that familiar way.

   The pace of Mark's thrusts was building up once more and judging by how he was pistoning his hips more erratically and with too much force, he was also nearing his climax."

  Harder!" Jinyoung called one last time and Mark thrusted into him a lot harder, hitting Jinyoung's prostate head on with every push. In no time, the hand on Jinyoung's dick stuttered to a halt as ropes of thick white cum erupted. He continued stoking at a slow pace, making sure to milk his cock well. As he was about to stop his ministrations, he could feel the desperation in Mark's thrusts reverbertaing through his insides, and soon enough Mark had followed suit. He stilled in Jinyoung, his eyes closed and his mouth releasing several moans and grunts. Jinyoung could feel the way Mark's cock pulsed as his cum started filling up the condom.

  Once Mark was fully sated, he pulled out of the younger, who was left sprawled on the bed, too tired to even move. Mark took off the condom and tied its end before throwing it onto his floor, uncaring where it landed. He flopped down, half on top of Jinyoung, and nuzzled the younger's neck. Jinyoung allowed the older to wrap his sweaty arms around his equally sweaty chest and reveled in the way Mark's mouth moved, clearly not done in leaving marks on him. He briefly thinks about excuses to tell Mark's mom about the sorry state of his neck, but realizes there's no getting around it now.

  After a few more minutes, Jinyoung faced Mark and they shared a soft, slow kiss. Contrary to their usual makeout sessions, this one was lazy and unhurried. It was also full of newfound affection.

  A loud knock on the door broke the lovers from their post-coital bliss, and Jinyoung pushed Mark back so roughly that he ended up hitting the wall.

  "Ouch," Mark whisper-shouted. Jinyoung mouthed a "sorry, I panicked" before he sat up and looked for his clothes.

  "Mark? Aren't you done? It's about time Jinyoung went home." Mrs. Tuan's voice was loud through the door.

 "Uh, not yet!" Mark shouted back. "Jinyoung's giving me a _hard_ time!" Jinyoung shoved him again, but Mark just grinned at him.

  "Oh, sorry for interrupting then. Just let him out when you're done." The both of them listened as Mrs. Tuan left, the sound of her footsteps vanishing as she made her way back downstairs.

  "Good thing you locked the door," Jinyoung said, putting on his pants.

  "Hey I know a thing or two," Mark replied, slipping his shirt back on.

  "Yeah, apparently not about history." Mark pouted at that and Jinyoung leaned into him to press a soft kiss.

  "My boyfriend is so mean." Mark whined. If Jinyoung's heart fluttered at the word _boyfriend_ , he didn't let Mark know as he bent down to button his shirt.

  Instead, Jinyoung replied, "because my boyfriend needs to study and ace that test."

  "Ugh!" Mark plopped back down onto the bed.

  Jinyoung sat down and leaned over him to whisper, "this ass is mine next time, Mark Tuan."

  "Yes, Professor Park." Mark replied diligently, letting Jinyoung pat his head before asking for one last kiss. "Now go before mom tries to pry open the door this time."

  So Jinyoung picks up his things and heads out. Mrs. Tuan is in the living room watching the news when she sees the younger boy.

  "Hi, Jinyoung. Did my son do well today?"

  Jinyoung fakes a smile and says with all the cheerfulness he could muster, "oh yes, he was _very motivated_ today." It was bad of him to remember how good Mark fucked into him right in front of his mom.

  "Hmm, I can see that." She tips her head at Jinyoung, and he could only gasp as to what she was pointing at.

  She hands him an envelope of cash and pats him on the back, "scarves are great accessories to have around, don't you think?" She gives Jinyoung that familiar toothy grin and he could only force a smile back. Jinyoung knows his face is all red from how warm it is and he grabs the envelope and bolts for the front door, shouting a quick "thanks Mrs. Tuan, see you next week!"

  Jinyoung could barely hear the "See you! Stay for dinner next time!" as he brisk walked out of the Tuans' driveway. He slapped his neck and felt the tenderness there. He knew from the start what he was getting into, but Jinyoung still couldn't find it in himself to feel any form of regret--okay, _maybe just a tiny bit of regret_ as an old woman gives him the stink eye on the bus ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me over at @peachfortheking on Twitter.


End file.
